A conventional handle lock generally used for doors of bathrooms and restrooms has a round-shaped knob, being locked without a key but with a push button in the inner knob of the lock for locking it from the inside of the door, which can be opened in an emergency from the outside by means of a coin fitted in and rotating a groove in the outside knob after when locked. However, the round knob is rather inconvenient for the invalid, the disabled or children to manipulate open. So some makers have changed the round knob into a curved handle making easy to open a door by pressing it down, and generally made by molding. But a handle made by molding is liable to break, so a handle made of copper has also been made through a wrought process, having decorative and strong feature but impossible to be combined with a handle lock with a push button locking mechanism, as those made of aluminum or steel.